Kali Rocha
Kali Michele Rocha portrays Jodie Sullenger, the mother of Crystal & Brody, new step mother of Alanna & Sticky, and the new wife of the high school basketball coach, Pete; Jodie is also the school psychologist. Filmography: (Chronological Order) [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt1850397/ Loft] Mimi Landry [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt2327477/ Puppy Love] (TV movie) Gail [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0247082/ CSI: Crime Scene Investigation] (TV series) Ms. Fowler – Altered Stakes(2012)… Ms. Fowler [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt1990181/ Brake] 911 Operator [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt1442437/ Modern Family] (TV series) Party Planner – Leap Day(2012)… Party Planner [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt2109094/ Black Briefs] (video) Kali (segment "Video Night") [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt1830888/ The Exes] (TV series) Deanna – An Inconvenient Tooth(2011)… Deanna [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt1280822/ Drop Dead Diva] (TV series) Dr. Audrey Foley – You Bet Your Life(2011)… Dr. Audrey Foley [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt1913077/ Mr. Stache] (short) Narrator [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt2275939/ Serenity House] (short) Marnie [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt1612578/ $#*! My Dad Says] (TV series) Roberta – You Can't Handle the Truce(2010)… Roberta [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt1462758/ Buried] 911 Operator (voice) [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt1856105/ Video Night] (video short) Kali [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt1421054/ Sherri] (TV series) Summer Dickie – Indecision '09(2009)… Summer Dickie – Thanks-for-Not-for-Nothing-Giving(2009)… Summer Dickie – Game Changer(2009)… Summer Dickie – 4 Women and a Baby(2009)… Summer Dickie – Birth(2009)… Summer Dickie – (More Episodes) [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt1139282/ Stolen] Coral [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt1179794/ TiMER] Matchmaker Patty [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0312172/ Monk] (TV series) Maria Scheter – Mr. Monk Fights City Hall(2009)… Maria Scheter [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt1360789/ John's Hand] (short) Terry [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt1067084/ Ready? OK!] Halle Hinton [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0785007/ Over Her Dead Body] Angel [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0801428/ Notes from the Underbelly] (TV series) Paige Bartlett – Friends and Neighbors(2008)… Paige Bartlett [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0413573/ Grey's Anatomy] (TV series) Dr. Sydney Heron – Forever Young(2007)… Dr. Sydney Heron – Haunt You Every Day(2007)… Dr. Sydney Heron – Desire(2007)… Dr. Sydney Heron – Some Kind of Miracle(2007)… Dr. Sydney Heron – Drowning on Dry Land(2007)… Dr. Sydney Heron – (More Episodes) [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0402711/ Boston Legal] (TV series) Allison Lovejoy – Duck and Cover(2007)… Allison Lovejoy [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0800183/ Dead Write] Samantha [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0203259/ Law & Order: Special Victims Unit] (TV series) Cindy Marino – Haystack(2007)… Cindy Marino [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0479140/ Ripple Effect] Alex [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0903226/ The Call] (TV movie) Wendy 'the Wolf' Wolfram [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0460627/ Bones] (TV series) Jackie Swanson – The Girl with the Curl(2006)… Jackie Swanson [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0756582/ Standoff] (TV series) Leanne Benson – Partners in Crime(2006)… Leanne Benson [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0480251/ Ira & Abby] Tracy [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0494188/ Teachers.] (TV series) Principal Emma Wiggins – Prom(2006)… Principal Emma Wiggins – Testing(2006)… Principal Emma Wiggins – Golf(2006)… Principal Emma Wiggins – Schoolympics(2006)… Principal Emma Wiggins – Field Trip(2006)… Principal Emma Wiggins – (More Episodes) [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0409301/ Falling for Grace] Carla [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0482593/ Seagull] Kali [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0441737/ Bam Bam and Celeste] Angela [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0455299/ 29th and Gay] HIV Nurse [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0321021/ Without a Trace] (TV series) Liz Murray – Party Girl(2005)… Liz Murray [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0433562/ Family Plan] (TV movie) Stacy [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0337887/ Confessions of an Action Star] Beth [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0290002/ Meet the Fockers] Flight Attendant [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0434368/ Stuck] (short) Sasha [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0157246/ Will & Grace] (TV series) Stephanie – Strangers with Candice(2003)… Stephanie [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0284718/ Crossing Jordan] (TV series) Felix Tate – Sunset Division(2003)… Felix Tate [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0279111/ Gods and Generals] Anna Morrison Jackson [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0778806/ Platonically Incorrect] (TV movie) [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0320022/ Hack] (TV series) Joyce – All Night Long(2002)… Joyce [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0118276/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer] (TV series) Halfrek / Cecily Addams – Selfless(2002)… Halfrek – Lessons(2002)… Halfrek – Entropy(2002)… Halfrek – Hell's Bells(2002)… Halfrek – Older and Far Away(2002)… Halfrek – (More Episodes) [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0283139/ White Oleander] Susan Valeris [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0200337/ Family Law] (TV series) Kelly Gilbert – Alienation of Affection(2002)… Kelly Gilbert [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0174378/ Becker] (TV series) Kayla – Psycho Therapy(2001)… Kayla [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0247134/ The Weber Show] (TV series) Sophie – ...And Then Jack Had Two Dates(2001)… Sophie [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0258446/ When Billie Beat Bobby] (TV movie) Connie [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0212338/ Meet the Parents] Atlantic American Flight Attendant [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0174480/ Autumn in New York] Shannon [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0120772/ The Object of My Affection] Melissa Marx [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0140340/ The Love Letter] (TV movie) Flossy Whitcomb [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0129692/ Liberty! The American Revolution] (TV mini-series) Eliza Wilkinson – The World Turned Upside Down: 1778-1783(1997)… Eliza Wilkinson – The Times That Try Men's Souls: 1776-1777(1997)… Eliza Wilkinson – Blows Must Decide: 1774-1776(1997)… Eliza Wilkinson [http://bitsandpieces.wikia.com/title/tt0115988/ The Crucible] Mercy Lewis